Dancing
by princessjoey630
Summary: Tony makes a CD and brings it to work. Of course, music requires dancing...Tiva. Oneshot.


A/N This is the result of constant listening to iPod and watching to many Gilmore Girls reruns.

Also, being bored helps.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dancing

Tony practically flew to his desk from the elevator. "Boss here?"

Ziva and McGee looked up from their work. "He's with Ducky. Why?" McGee asked.

"New CD. Made it this morning. All my favourite songs," Tony said. "My stereo at home is broken, therefore I must play it here."

"And if Gibbs is here you can't play it. Smart," Ziva smirked as Tony pulled a CD player out from behind his desk. "Is there anything you don't have behind there?"

"Yeah, a fridge. I'm waiting for them to come on sale," he replied, pushing buttons.

Ziva couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

Finally the music filled the room.

--

_Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold_

_--_

"Ah, music," Tony sighed.

"What is this?" Ziva asked.

"From the Sinatra album, 'Nothing But The Best'. It's a collection," Tony explained.

"Alright then."

--

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_

_--_

Tony looked at Ziva as she swayed absent-mindedly to the music. "You know, you really can't listen to Sinatra without dancing."

McGee watched as Tony got up, walked over to Ziva, grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the squadroom.

_--_

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight_

_--_

"Tony-" Ziva began, but she was cut off by Tony swinging her out. She began laughing, but kept up with the steps. Who knew Tony was such a good dancer?

--

_With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart..._

--

For the rest of the song, both of them were laughing, but looked perfect dancing together. Tony didn't even come close to dropping her when he dipped her.

The song ended, but immediately another one started.

Ziva went to walk away, but Tony kept a hold on her hand, keeping her in the centre.

"Tony-"

_--_

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

_--_

They were now slow dancing, moving around gracefully. Ziva could hear Tony whispering the words into her ear.

--

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_--_

Now he could feel her breath against the back of his neck, and smiled.

The music reminded Ziva of when she went undercover and killed Andrew Hoffman. When Tony offered to take her out for a drink and make her feel better.

Why hadn't she taken him up on it?

--

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_

--

Abby walked into the squadroom. "Hey guys, I got a match on that bullet you asked me to- McGee, what are they doing?" she said, catching sight of Tony and Ziva dancing in the middle of the room. "Why are they-"

McGee covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh."

Abby pulled his hand off. "Is it even possible to slow dance to this song?"

"I didn't think so" McGee answered. He was almost in awe; all this time he had thought of Tony and Ziva being this close, but never thought it would actually happen. Sure, it was something that would happen in his book, but not in the real world.

--

_You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love_

--

Tony was still singing in her ear. Ziva closed her eyes.

The music stopped, and they were brought back to reality.

They looked over to see Gibbs standing next to the CD player, finger poised over the 'stop' button.

They immediately let go over each others hands.

Ziva blinked. "Oh my God."

Gibbs watched them for a moment. What was he supposed to do? Yell? Head-slap them to oblivion for breaking Rule 12? Although technically, they weren't dating…what could he do?

"Boss, we were just-"

Gibbs held up a hand to silence Tony. He pressed the play button.

"Carry on," he said, walking away.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hands again.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey, just following orders," he replied.

* * *

A/N Please review!!


End file.
